Gerard Butler
Gerard Butler (1969 - ) Film Deaths *''Tomorrow Never Dies (1997)'' [Leading Seaman, HMS Devonshire]: Drowned when Jonathan Pryce's henchman Götz Otto and his cohorts sink the ship with the giant remote controlled drill torpedo weapon (which is then detonated). *''Please!'' (1999) [Peter]: Accidentally shot in the chest by his daughter (Lauren Cooke Gannon) after she finds the gun in the glove compartment. *''Dracula 2000 (2000)'' [Judas Iscariot a.k.a. Dracula]: Burned to death by sunlight while hanging from a cross after being tangled in the electrical cables on the roof of the church. *''Attila (Attila the Hun)'' (2001) [Attila the Hun]: Poisoned on his wedding night. *''Reign of Fire'' (2002) [Creedy]: Burned to death by the dragon's breath (after it traps him on a stairwell) as Christian Bale looks on helplessly. *''Shooters ''(2002) [Jackie Junior]: Shot twice in the chest by Louis Dempsey, after Gerard shoots Andrew Howard. *''Lara Croft Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life'' (2003) [Terry Sheridan]: Shot in the chest by Angelina Jolie (after the gun fires it's unclear who shot who until Gerard falls to the ground). (There is an alternate ending in which he is shot by Ciaran Hinds, and dies shortly afterwards while talking to Angelina.) *''Timeline (2003)'' [Andre Marek]: Dies (off-screen) of old age/natural causes after staying behind in the 14th century; his grave is shown afterwards. *''300'' (2006) [King Leonidas]: Shot to death with a barrage of arrows in a battle with the Persian army. The scene goes to black as the arrows descend; his body is shown lying on the battlefield afterwards (his death is briefly seen in 300: Rise of an Empire, while his body is later seen as Rodrigo Santoro uses a battle axe to decapitate his body to claim his head as a trophy). *''P.S. I Love You'' (2007) [Gerry]: Dies (off-screen) of a brain tumor. *''Law Abiding Citizen (2009)'' [Clyde Shelton]: Killed in an explosion after Jamie Foxx plants Gerard's own bomb under the bed in Gerard's cell (with Jamie handcuffing the briefcase, so Gerard can't defuse it). *''Watchmen: Tales from the Black Freighter'' (2009; animated) [The Mariner]: Possibly killed (off-screen) by the Black Freighter crew; the film ends with the crewmen surrounding Gerard as the Freighter captain pulls out his sword, so his fate is implied but not confirmed. *''Movie 43'' (2013) [Leprechaun #1/Leprechaun #2]: Playing two Leprechaun characters (through CGI head grafting), both are shot to death by Johnny Knoxville as he's trying to save Seann William Scott. (Played for Comic Effect) *''How To Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014; animated) [Stoick the Vast]: Shot with a plasma blast by Toothless the Dragon (under the mind control of Drago Blodvist, voiced by Djimon Hounsou) as he pushes his son Hiccup (voiced by Jay Baruchel) out of the way of the blast; his body is seen again as it is casted out to sea for a viking funeral (with Hiccup, Valka, Astrid and the others then set it on fire with burning arrows). Gallery Gerardbutler.jpg|Gerard Butler in Dracula: 2000 Shelton's death.png|Gerard Butler in Law Abiding Citizen. Gerard Tomb Raider.PNG|Gerard Butler (with Angelina Jolie) in Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life. Butler, Gerard Butler, Gerard Butler, Gerard Butler, Gerard Butler, Gerard Butler, Gerard Butler, Gerard Butler, Gerard Butler, Gerard Butler, Gerard Butler, Gerard Butler, Gerard Butler, Gerard Butler, Gerard Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Scottish actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Roman Catholic Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Comic book movie deaths